


A Restless Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 311: Allergies, and prompt 12: Restless.Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	A Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 311: Allergies, and prompt 12: Restless.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Restless Night

~

“You’re restless tonight,” said Hermione. 

Harry, eyeing the dance floor, frowned. “Huh?” 

“You’re tapping your feet, drumming your fingers…Why don’t you dance?” 

Harry shrugged. “No partner.” 

Ron snorted. “Everyone’s just grinding in big bloke piles. No one’s partnered.” 

Harry sighed. “Maybe I should’ve come alone—”

“No!” Hermione glared at Ron. “We’re here to support you.” 

“Absolutely.” Ron agreed. “Just don’t pick anyone I’m allergic to. Like Malfoy.”

Harry blinked. “He’s not here, is he?” 

“Over there,” Ron said, pointing. “Saw him when we got here.” 

“Malfoy’s gay?” Harry murmured. 

Hermione smiled. “Go on, then,” she urged. “Find your partner.” 

~

Malfoy was gyrating rhythmically when Harry approached. When he spotted Harry, however, his trademark smirk morphed into surprise. “Potter?” He gave Harry a slow once-over. “Well, well, don’t you clean up nicely?” 

Harry coughed. “Thanks. Care to dance?” 

Malfoy regarded him for a moment. “All right,” he said. “But be aware, I’m here to pull, so if this is you experimenting—”

“I’m not experimenting,” Harry growled, settling his hands on Malfoy’s hips. 

“Good.” Malfoy pressed closer. “Because I’m allergic to straight blokes pretending to be gay.” 

“Oh, I’m definitely gay,” Harry assured him. 

Malfoy’s hands roamed Harry’s back restlessly. “Excellent.” 

~

Dancing with Malfoy exacerbated Harry’s restlessness. “Let’s go to mine,” he proposed. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Grabbing Harry’s hand, Malfoy dragged him towards the door. 

“Wait, I should tell Ron and Hermione.” 

“You brought your straight best friends with you to a gay club?” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Of course you did. Fine, tell them. But I won’t wait forever.” 

“I’ll be a second,” Harry assured him. Winding his way to Ron and Hermione, he said, “I’m off. See you tomorrow.”

Ron peered over Harry’s shoulder. “Malfoy? Mate, I _told_ you I’m allergic—”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, but I’m not. Bye!” 

~

The second they got outside, Harry grabbed Malfoy, Apparating them to his flat. He didn’t even allow Malfoy time to catch his breath, pushing him up against the wall and snogging him fiercely. 

Malfoy was with him all the way, kissing him back, fumbling with buttons. When Harry dragged his mouth from Malfoy’s to begin kissing down his neck, Malfoy growled a Banishing Charm. “There,” he said, sliding his hands down Harry’s naked back to squeeze his arse. “Those clothes were making me allergic.” 

Laughing softly, Harry dragged him towards his bed. “Me, too. Now come, it’s time to fuck.” 

~

Harry hadn’t planned on taking his time, he had assumed it’d be a quick fuck. But something about having Malfoy in his bed, legs spread wantonly, made Harry’s breath catch, made him want to slow down, be thorough. 

Malfoy stroked his own cock, his hand fast, restless. “Well, Potter?” he tossed over his shoulder, “are you just going to look, or are you going to fuck me?”

Slowly, Harry smiled, and pressing his thumbs against the edges of Malfoy’s hole, spread him open before casting Cleaning and Stretching Charms. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you,” he said, leaning in. “Eventually.” 

~

“What do y—? Oh, Circe and Morgana!” Malfoy shouted the moment Harry’s tongue probed his hole. “Fuck, Potter!” 

“Soon,” Harry crooned, diving back in, sealing his mouth over Malfoy’s hole and shoving his tongue inside. 

Malfoy was babbling, whimpering, arching his back in an attempt to ride Harry’s tongue. His hands fisted the sheets restlessly.

Harry continued rimming him, listening to him come apart. And just when it seemed Malfoy couldn’t get any louder, Harry shoved a finger inside him. 

“Fuck!” Malfoy cried. 

Harry, his cock hard enough to pound nails, nodded. “Yes,” he hissed, and, lining himself up, thrust. 

~

Harry rode Malfoy hard, sliding deep, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in hard and fast. 

Malfoy, beyond words, was moaning, undulating restlessly beneath him, pushing back to meet Harry’s every thrust. 

Finally, he started to come, his muscles clenching around Harry’s cock. Harry just fucked him though it, gritting his teeth and gripping Malfoy’s hips tightly. 

Malfoy shuddered, his body going limp, and still Harry fucked him until finally, he, too, came, spilling with a groan into Malfoy’s still clenching hole. 

Collapsing onto Malfoy, back, Harry closed his eyes. His earlier restlessness was all gone, replaced by peaceful contentment. 

~

After they caught their breath, Malfoy whispered, “Fuck, Potter. That…wasn’t half bad.” 

Harry laughed, rolling onto his back. “Your tone of surprise should be insulting, but I’m too relaxed to care.” 

Malfoy snorted. “ _You’re_ relaxed? I think you fucked me into next week.” 

“A compliment?” Harry turned his head, staring at Malfoy. “Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?” 

“I give compliments when merited.” Malfoy sniffed. “I’m allergic to bad sex. That…was actually decent.”

Harry grinned. “If you thought sex with me would suck, why’d you agree?” 

“Curiosity, I suppose. Does it matter?” 

“No.”

~

After a few minutes, Malfoy yawned and stretched, shifting. 

“Restless?” Harry asked, tamping down disappointment. 

Malfoy hummed. “Not especially. I’m just wondering what other tricks you have up your sleeve.” 

Harry licked his lips. “Well, you could always stay and find out.” He coughed. “Unless you’re allergic to…staying?”

Malfoy rolled onto his side, regarding Harry. “I am sometimes, depending on the partner.” He hummed. “This time, however, I’m intrigued about what other skills you possess.”

“So you’re staying?”

Malfoy smirked. “As I said.” 

Pleased, Harry rolled on top of him, pressing him into the bed. “Ready for more?” 

“Definitely.”

~


End file.
